1. Field
The present invention relates to a shutter control system and an image apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, primary factors that cause a human to perceive a stereoscopic effect are a physiological factor and an experiential factor. In a three-dimensional (3D) image displaying technology, binocular parallax is generally used to express the stereoscopic effect of an object. The binocular parallax is a primary factor of recognizing the stereoscopic effect at short distances. In order to express the stereoscopic effect of an object, binocular parallax achieved by alternately opening or closing a left shutter and a right shutter of 3D glasses may be used.
When the left and right shutters of the 3D glasses are alternately opened or closed, a response time of a shutter to a control signal and the on/off speed of the shutter itself may cause 3D crosstalk.